


two

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Ficlet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, it's a thing, or not relationship idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: When he arrives at Wrigley Field on Monday morning there’s a locker set up for him, and a jersey hanging there with GONZALEZ 2 emblazoned across the back.





	two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, #2 was NOT available when CarGo came to the Cubs, which means for him to have that number on his jersey he'd have to have requested it specifically, right? RIGHT? Feelings. I have them.

They ask Carlos before he goes to Chicago what number he wants on his jersey, apologetically reminding him that 5 is not available. He’d been given 9 at Triple A, but he knows that isn’t available when he’s called up either.

He asks for 2 and tries to sound nonchalant about it, not that anyone but him is even going to notice or care or think about why he wants 2.

Two is taken, they tell him, by a prospect who’s been up and down over the last year or so, and if Carlos wants it, it’s his.

Carlos thinks maybe he should feel bad taking it away from the kid, but he says yes anyway and it’s done. When he arrives at Wrigley Field on Monday morning there’s a locker set up for him, and a jersey hanging there with GONZALEZ 2 emblazoned across the back.

Carlos runs his fingers over the stitching before getting dressed, and thinks about new beginnings. It didn’t work out in Cleveland, but so what? He’s never been great at the start of the year anyway, and given that he missed most of spring training – well, he’s making excuses. But this will be better. He already feels better.

He _misses_ things about Colorado, though he tries not to dwell on it. He misses picking on Nolan with Vinny and Gerardo, getting him worked up just ‘cause it’s easy. He misses Charlie’s jokes and DJ’s quiet solidity. At the same time, though, people move on all the time and he’s pretty used to missing people by now. Anyway, nobody’s ever really gone for good.

The mood’s a little low in the home clubhouse at Wrigley (they’re coming off getting swept in St. Louis, Carlos guesses, he’s been in that position and it sucks), and somebody is blasting country music loud enough that Carlos has to raise his voice a little in order to be heard. So basically like every other clubhouse he’s been in his whole career. _Ballplayers! They’re the same everywhere!_

“Nice to see you in blue, man,” Heyward says as he passes him, tapping him on the back lightly.

The game itself is like a long sigh of relief. It’s been too long since he felt comfortable in a ballgame, and he thinks it’s starting to click again, like it usually does this time of year. He feels relaxed, in the zone. Like everything’s easy again. It feels – good. It feels _fucking_ good.

That night he’s lying in his hotel room (he supposes he should start looking for an apartment, make this feel more permanent) when he gets a text. He kind of expected it; he picked the number knowing perfectly well what it meant for him and for, well –

The text from Tulo is just a thumbs-up emoji. Carlos rolls his eyes and tosses his phone aside, trying not to smile. A few minutes later it buzzes again, and Carlos grabs it.

_Looks good on you._

Carlos texts back an eyeroll emoji, just to illustrate his mood.

_Don’t be like that_ , Troy responds.

_Like what?_

Troy doesn’t answer his question, just says _miss you_.

_Tell me something I don’t know._

It’s another few minutes before Troy texts again. _Good night_.

Carlos thinks about asking him more – how he’s doing, if he’s feeling any better – but he doesn’t. He’s known Tulo so long he can read his mood even in a few words via text message. He texts a quick _good night_ back to him, rolls over, and sleeps better than he has in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Troy Tulowitzki wore #2 for the majority of his career, up until he joined the Yankees.


End file.
